


Worth the Weight of the World

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Donnie Darko (2001)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Donnie contemplates his fate.





	Worth the Weight of the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juliet316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/gifts).



Donnie doesn't think much of the plane. He isn't thinking much of his family, either, really--he knows they'll be alright, spirited political debate, pizza boxes, Sparkle Motion drama--they have their own lives to lead.

The plane is going to fall and he knows when and he knows that all will be spared.

The world. The entire weight of the world. That’s what Donnie Darko thinks of, heavy enough to split his psyche, heavy enough to show him the way. The only way.

All around him are the faces of the people he will save--absolutely all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Author's choice, author's choice, a mysterious object that fell from the sky.


End file.
